The Wild Thing
by XxSkullCandyxX
Summary: As they rescue a Wild Kratts kid and stopping Zach from destroying Antarctic, the Wild Kratts found a frozen animal. As they took the frozen animal, with two Wild Kratts kids and Zach trying to steal it, the ice melted, releasing a thing from another world. Now the gang must survive from the thing before they get kill, and it can kill every living thing around the Earth.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first Wild Kratts fanfic., so I'm new to this show. I'm an author who wrote two horror stories on the Gravity Falls Fanfiction.**

* * *

Chapter 1: To Antarctic

In the land of Antarctic, two boys not older than 13 nor 14 are sledding across the snowing ground with their snow dogs. They are looking for a cool animal that the one of them saw. The boy was excited to show his friend what animal his saw. He didn't know what animal it was, but he was really excited to show this animal. However, his friend wasn't okay to get a look of this "animal" on a snowy day.

"Come on Tony," said the friend of the boy named Tony. "There's going to a snowstorm if we don't go back."

"No," answered Tony. "I need to show you the animal I found last week."

"Tony, the snowstorm is getting close from here"

"Come Ben, I need to show you the animal."

Tony then stop their dogs and went out the sled. He looked everywhere to look for the "animal". Ben went out of the sled and he too was looking everywhere.

"I don't understand?", said Tony. "The animal should be here."

"We need to back now before...", but Ben was cut off as he sank through a hole.

"Ben!", shouted Tony. He ran to the hole and look down through it. He couldn't see the darkness.

"Ben!", he shouted again.

"Tony!?," shouted Ben.

"Ben, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. But go get help! I need to get out of here. Go get the Wild Kratts."

"Okay, help is on the way," said Tony. He then took out a device that look like a phone and had a logo of a paw of the color white.

"Wild Kratts, come in Wild Kratts."

At the Tortuga HQ, Chris and Martin were looking at the creature discs they have used from a lot of creature rescues they always done.

"Hey Chris, remember when we use the Peregrine Falcon disc," said the one of the brother who's wearing blue.

"Yeah, but don't forget that we needed to use the Pigeon disc first," said the other Kratts brother named Chris.

They laugh to use pigeon power to get peregrine falcon. On the other side of the HQ, Aviva was working on another creature disc, but don't know what creature power she'll make.

"I just got a message from one of the Wild Kratts kids," said Koki. "It's from Antarctic."

She click on the message and it show Tony.

"Hey Tony, what's going on?", asked Koki.

"Yes, my friend Ben fell in a hole and there's no help where we are," said Tony.

"Don't worry, helps on the way," said Koki.

The message stop and the Kratts brother came over to her.

"Koki, who was that?", asked Martin.

"One of the Wild Kratts kids has a friend stuck in a hole from Antarctic," answered Koki.

"Oh no, animals that are stuck in a hole from the cold of Antarctic, will die freezing and starving," said Chris.

"We need to help his friend before he's gone," said Martin.

"And fast, because a storm will hit where Tony is," said Koki.

"What's going on," said Aviva.

"There's a Wild Kratts kids who's stuck in a hole at Antarctic," said Chris.

"Oh no, Jimmy go to Antarctic, this is a Wild Kratts kids rescue," said Aviva

"Okay, Antarctic here we come," said Jimmy Z before turning the Tortuga to Antarctic.

* * *

**A/N: This is my first Fanfic. of the Wild Kratts. I wanted to make this story because it's influenced by the film, "The Thing." **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Welcome to my Wild Kratts story "Wild Kratts' The Thing." I would like to thanks to the viewers and visitors for checking my story.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Zach-Troubles Pt.1

As Ben was stuck in the hole, he turn on his flashlight he always have for emergencies.

"Hey Tony, I'm going to go away," said Ben.

"What? No, you need stay there. What happen if you get lost?", said Tony.

"I'm not going to get," said Ben.

"Okay, but come back when the Wild Kratts come. Alright."

Now Ben check his surrounding in the hole. When he check, he found something fury beneath the ice.

Back out of the hole, Tony was waiting for the Wild Kratts to come. But he found a different flying vehicle. It was gray and a little bit red on it's wings, and a red V logo. This could be only one thing. Zach was really worry. When Zach is here, trouble is here as well.

"What is Zach doing?", asked Tony himself.

"Tony! I found something," shouted Ben.

"Not now, Zach Varmitech is here."

"Zach? What's he doing here?", asked Ben.

Not far from them, Zach looked at the snowing parts of Antarctic. He only found more snow, the same as always.

"Where are a stupid creature in this white land!?", complain Zach.

But he spotted a kids, doing something? He couldn't see far, so he need to see further.

"Zachbots, land this plane, and pass me something to see closely of what is that kid doing here," said Zach.

The plane then landed on a cliff, where Tony didn't know he was. The Zachbots pass him a telescope. He use it, and saw Tony looking at a hole. He didn't know why Tony was looking at a hole.

"So what animal did you mention?", said Tony.

"I don't know?", said Ben as he was looking at the frozen animal. The animal was colored black, or grey from the frozen parts. The body was about 9 or 10 feet tall. The face was harder to tell, but it has eyes and a mouth, with sharpe teeth.

Zach didn't hear was Tony was talking about or who to. He needed something to hear Tony.

"Zachbots, get the Zach-translator," commanded Zach.

As always, they gave him the Zach-translator. Zach aimed to Tony, and listen.

"Ben, do you know what that means!?", said the excited Tony.

"What is it?", asked Ben.

"This means that you found an undiscovered animal!"

"An frozen undiscovered animal, eh?", said the evil Zach. "If I could get my hand of this frozen animal, I can find a way to make a better invention to beat that smarty-pants Aviva, and those Wild Rats!"

* * *

**A/N: This was a short chapter. I was going to write more, but this moment is okay for me to stop. Special thanks to titus935 and cammyman32 to be the first to review. Check their stories and my other stories. See you soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Welcome to another chapter of " Wild Kratts' The Thing." For this chapter, it's the next part of dealing with Zach.**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Zach-Problem Pt. 2

The Tortuga was at Antarctic, the coldest place on earth.

"We are at Antarctic, a place that's the coldest contentint in the world," said Aviva.

"That's right," said Martin. "Only animals like polar bears can live here. Humans can't, for them it takes 6,600+ calories for a human to survive."

"Then what happens if you don't have 6,600+ calories?", asked Koki.

"Well, in that situation, humans can suffer frostbites, which that can be dangerous," said Chris. "But lucky for us, we don't live in Antarctic and we take major care."

"So why do animals live in the coldest place in the world?", asked Jimmy Z.

"Well, they have features that lets them adapt this land," said Martin.

Then they got another call from Tony. Koki answered the call, and Tony doesn't look happy.

"Wild Kratts, are you still come? Where are you guys?!", asked Tony.

"Don't worry, we're here, we just looking a spot to land. Why?", said Koki.

"Well, Zach is here and he might do something bad, now," said Tony before his contact stopped.

"Martin, Chris, we receive a warning from Tony that Zach is also here!", shouted Koki.

"Zach, why is he doing here?", asked Martin.

"I don't know, but whatever is he doing, it's not going to be good," said Chris.

Back at the other part of Antarctica, Tony was taking care of their sled dogs, feeding them pieces of meat and water. But then, Zach's plane landed in front of his sled. Tony step back as the evil and self proclaim "the greatest inventor" Zach Varmitech emerge from his plane and walk towards the boy.

"Well hello there boy, what brings you around here?", asked Zach in his kind acting.

"Well, I'm just here, looking at the great land of Antarctic," said Tony.

"Well, I hope you're not looking for a frozen pop animal, because I know you found an frozen animal down there at that hole!", said Zach as he try to get Tony away.

"Well Zach, I'm not going move and I'm not going to let you get this animal," said Tony.

"Okay, fine then. Zachbots, move him," commanded Zach.

The Zachbots emerge from his plane. They grab Tony, lifting him above his feet, and moved him from the spot he was standing. At that time, Tony put a landing signal on his creature-pods. As Jimmy receive the landing signal, he went to the landing signal was spotted.

"Here you go, we are now at Antarctic," said Jimmy Z.

Martin and Chris got their coats and creature power suit and was prepare for action.

"Oh, and can you guys find some type of creature. I'm trying to make a new creature power disc for you guys, but I can't put my finger into it," said Aviva.

"Okay, but I don't know if there's going to be a creature to have as a creature power," said Martin.

"Come Martin, let go for a Wild Kratts kid rescue," Chris as they headed to the outside world of Antarctic.

Martin and Chris was snowboarding through the snows of the land. They did some tricks like the 360 or 180. They were looking for Tony and Ben. As they stopped, another signal came up their creature-pods. They went to the signal until they spotted something downhill. As they made it to downhill, they saw Tony held by two Zachbots, complaining to Zach.

"You can't do this, my friend is down there!", said Tony.

"Okay find. Zachbots, get the other kid out of this hole," commanded Zach.

The Zachbots come towards the hole and got Ben out.

"Good, now I have two kids that are stuck like rats, like those Wild Rats!" said Zach.

"It's Wild Kratts!", argued Tony and Ben.

"What ever. Now watch as this genuine will drill the snow and the ice through to bring an animal that has never been on the face of Earth, and I'll make millions or even billions, hahahaha."

* * *

**A/N: Oh no, what will happen. Will Zach get the undiscovered animal, can the Wild Kratts stop him, find out on the next chapter of "Wild Kratts' The Thing."**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello Wild Kratts Fanfiction readers, welcome to another chapter of "Wild Kratts' The Thing." For this chapter, I dedicate this chapter for all of Wild Kratts fan to prepare what are they waiting for. **

* * *

Chapter 4: Stopping Zach

There was a drill. A drill being pull out of the plane by Zachbots, that's a size of a large whale and bigger than the plane. It's grey with red color with the big red V on it.

"That's a biggest drill I have ever seen," whispered Martin.

"It's big enough for him to get that frozen animal," whispered Chris.

"That's not all," said Aviva in their creature pots. "If Zach going to drill the icy-surface for 5 minutes, he's going to destroy half of Antarctic. Aviva out," she said.

"Great, we need a creature to activity our creature power suits to stop Zach to destroy Antarctic. But there's no creature close by anywhere," said Chris.

Then Martin got an idea. He check his pockets, he find nothing. He check his blue sweater, and find a little glass tube that contain white fur.

"Here are some polar bear fur I got when the last time we were here," said Martin.

"Great!", said Chris.

"Hey, you need to prepare for anything at anytime," said Martin.

He opened the tube and the polar bear fur was touched within Martin's hand. Chris reach his finger to touch the fur as well. They rasie their hand to prepare their best thing to do.

"Activity, creature power suit," said both of the Kratts brother.

They press their creature disc on their suit and the transformation began. Martin's hands was covered blue and form polar bear claws. Chris' feet was then covered with green and form polar bear feet. As the rest of their body was covered with the suit and turn them to polar bear power suit. Tony and Ben saw The flash of green and blue up the hill. They know that it must be the Wild Kratts.

"Hey Zach, why do you think you can get that frozen animal without getting in trouble?", asked Tony.

"Well boy, I'm the only one here that's not trap by my bots, and there's no Wild Kratts anywhere," said Zach.

Out of nowhere, Martin with the polar bear power, landed on one of the Zachbots that was close to Zach.

"Really Zach, because us Wild Kratts can be anywhere of the world," said Martin.

"It's the Wild Kratts," said Ben.

"Well, I'm going to start this drill, and you can't do anything," said Zach.

Then Chris landed on another Zachbot that was also close to Zach.

"Well give us that remote or else we will use polar bear powers to stop you from destroying Antarctic and using a frozen unknown animal for evil," said Chris.

"Well, Zach doesn't care. All I care is getting this unknown animal as a invention to make me the greatest inventor to make a tons of money for it. Zachbots, get rid of them!"

The Zachbots reacted to Zach's command and charged towards the Kratts brothers. The two Zachbots that was holding on the two Wild Kratts kids, let them go and also charged to the Kratts brothers. Martin start off with a scratch on one of the Zachbots' face, making it shut down. Chris then got a Zachbot and throw it to another group of Zachbots and making a bowling strike because they crash to each other and drop like flies.

"We got to help them," said Tony.

"But how?", said Ben.

As Martin and Chris was battling the Zachbots, Zach then climb on a ladder next to the drill and hop in. Then he began to drill through the ice.

"I got it, we need to stop Zach while the Kratts brothers are battling the Zachbots," said Tony.

And from that, Tony and Ben ran towards the drill. They got up on the drill, coming to Zach on a ladder that was next to the drill. While Zach began to drill, he saw the kids climbing up.

"Zachbots, stop those 'Wild Kids' now," commanded Zach.

Some of the Zachbots stop battling with Martin and Chris and charged towards Tony and Ben. As the bots was going, Martin throw a Zachbot and hit one of the bots that was charging to the kids. Then Chris throw another Zachbot to defend Tony and Ben. Tony made it to the door of the drill and try to open it, but then Zach press a button than made the ladder not connected. It was trying to gain balance from Tony and Ben, but the ladder begin to fall.

"Timber! Hahaha," said Zach.

"Oh no, Martin throw me through the Zachbots to save Tony and Ben," said Chris.

"Alright," said Martin.

He form Chris to a ball shape green polar bear. He aim Chris to the direction the falling kids are at. He throw Chris through the Zachbots, making a strike. Chris put his arms in front of him to get the kids.

"Well, this is it Ben. We are doom," said Tony before they start to scream.

As they did, Chris got the two kids on time.

"Chris, you made it on time. We were going to be flat as a pancake," said Tony.

"Your welcome, but we to stop Zach before...", said Chris before a sound of a crack under them was heard.

"Bye bye Wild Rats! I'm going to get that frozen animal now, hahaha," said Zach before he drilled his way down.

As he was drilling down, more cracks was emerging to the ground. Zach was going down with his evil grin for a few seconds before the drill suddenly stop while the it was still on. Back at the land, there was the Tortuga above the drilled hole, holding on the drill with a rope that's strongly material when they did on spiders adventure.

"It's the Tortuga!", said Tony.

"There stopping Zach from drilling the hole," said Ben.

The Tortuga when up, picking up Zach's drill out of the hole. The Tortuga drop the drill to the ice land to not drill again.

"No! That's no fair, I was going to be the greatest inventor to find this frozen animal," complained Zach.

"Hey Zach, you better get out of here and look for something else to dig up," said Chris.

"If you don't, we are going to tell Aviva to use the anger turtle again," said Martin.

"No, not that big anger turtle again. Retreat, retreat!", worried Zach as he drive his drill back to his plane, as long the Zachbots also went back to plane his Zach's command too. Then his plane turn on and fly away from Antarctic.

"Yeah, you guys did," said Tony. "You save us and the land from Zach."

"Yeah, and you also stop Zach from getting the frozen animal," said Ben.

"Wait, what frozen animal?", asked Chris.

"Well, when Ben fell in the hole, he found an animal that's frozen and was unknown," said Tony.

"So you discovered an animal that's frozen and it's unknown to you," said Chris.

"That's great, we can learn a new creature to help us with the wild life," said Martin. "We need get the frozen animal out for us and Aviva to study it."

Back at the Tortuga HQ, Koki receive a message from the Martin. She answer it.

"Hey Koki, can you guys land the Tortuga next where we are at. We need to take out a frozen animal," said Martin.

"And tell Aviva to study this animal because it's unknown to us and we need to know what is it," said Chris.

"Okay, I got. Koki out," said Koki before she ended the message.

* * *

**A/N: This is the longest chapter I have ever written. Well I hope you enjoy the chapter because there are a terror trail to face for the Wild Kratts after they take out the undiscovered frozen animal to the surface.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Welcome to another chapter of "Wild Kratts' The Thing." For this chapter, I was going to involve horror, but I realize that it's not the right time. So, this chapter doesn't have horror, so I'm sorry to the readers who thought this chapter have horror.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Studying The Frozen Creature

The Wild Kratts crew were looking at the hole that was enlarge by Zach. Chris and Martin what creature was frozen. The kids were also with them, but they were taking of their sledding dogs. The hole from the drill made a clear spot that show a big rectangle shape.

"I wonder was creature is it?", said Jimmy Z.

"I bet it's a polar bear," said Koki.

"It can't be a polar bear," argued Martin. "A polar bear has their claws to climb and walk on ice."

"So if it's not a polar bear, what is it?", said Chris. "It's bigger than a polar bear."

Before they could think, Aviva brought the large claw machine that could pick up large things from deep holes to high trees.

"Okay, ready to take this undiscovered animal to see this creature we've been taking about," said Aviva.

"Yes!", said the rest of the Wild Kratts crew.

She turn on the claw, and the claw began to move. It moved towards the hole and went down. The claw got the frozen animal and bring it up. When it did, the rest of the crew was shock from the size of the ice and also the kids were shock at the frozen ice.

"This is an undiscovered animal!", said Martin. "It can help us discover a new life of Antarctic and to the wild."

"Well, we are taking the creature to study it," said Aviva. "We to know what is it and how does it lived."

After taking out the frozen animal, they brought up to the Tortuga HQ. They were prepare to leave, until Tony came in.

"Can me and Ben come with you guys, the storm is going to come and our dogs can't sled through the storm," asked Tony.

"Yeah you can come with us," said Chris.

"Yeah, we can take you guys back home when the storm is over," said Martin.

"Thank you," said Tony. "Ben, brings the dogs with us to Tortuga HQ!"

Ben then sled the dogs to the Tortuga and went in. Then the Tortuga began to go above the ground and fly off. In the Tortuga HQ, they all look at the frozen creature. The ice was a little drilled by Zach, and it was hard to see through the ice, but all they can see is sharp teeth, claws, and the un-telling color of black or grey.

"This can be the coolest thing we have every seen," said Aviva. "Besides the other coolest things we've seen from those creatures."

"But it looks like it was frozen for the last thousand years," said Jimmy Z. "And Zach almost drill it through."

"It may, but we don't know. The Kratts brothers and I will study this creature while you guys, Tony, and Ben will take care the Tortuga," said Aviva.

"Okay. But before that, where are we going to put the dogs?", asked Tony.

"The dogs are going to be place in the other room," said Martin. "We need them to stay at one spot or else they'll be over the place."

"But don't worry," said Chris. "They will also be safe with some dog food and water."

Then from that moment, one of the dogs jump on top of the frozen creature. It was sniffing on the drilled spot that Zach cause. After sniffing, the dog try clawing in before Tony and Ben got it.

"Bad dog, bad," said Tony.

"We're sorry about that," said Ben. "We didn't know that was going to happen."

"It's okay," said Martin. "This is a reason they need to be in another room."

"Okay," said Tony and Ben before they took their dogs to the other room and the Wild Kratts begin to check the frozen creature.

But what the Wild Kratts didn't know, is that from the top of the Tortuga QU, a Zachbots was spying on them. Another thing that the Wild Kratts didn't know is Zach Varmitech is following them on his plane with the camouflaging on as a snowing cloud. In his plane, he's sitting on his chair and watching the Wild Kratts crew checking on the frozen creature on his computer screen.

"Alright Wild Rats, show me the animal," said Zach as he giggle evilly.

In the other room of the Tortuga, Tony and Ben saw a cage that had food for dogs, water, a lamp above, grass on the floor, and leashes that were the color blue and green.

"Here you go," said Tony. "You need to get in to rest."

Tony and Ben took most of the dogs to the corner, where the leashes were at. They put the leashes in the collars of the dogs, but the dog that got on top of the frozen creature was put on a longer leash on the center.

"Are you sure they will be safe?", whispered Tony.

"Don't worry," said Ben. "They will be fine."

Then they left the room. In the main room, Aviva was looking on the animal while Chris and Martin was checking the features of the animal. Aviva use a little drill to drill through the little hole that the dog was sniffing and clawing in. She stop drilling and check the drill. It show blood on the drill that was still liquid.

"This can't be true," said Aviva. "The blood of this creature is not frozen yet."

"Not frozen?", said Chris. "We need to scan it."

He got his creature pods and scan the blood. The scan show a result that didn't make sense.

"That's odd," said Chris. "The blood show that it frozen a week ago."

"A week?", said Aviva. "This doesn't make any sense."

"So that means that it was freezing a week ago," said Martin. "But why is the blood not frozen yet?"

"We need to check it more," said Aviva. "If we have more results, then maybe we can find out what is this creature."

"Excellent!," said Zach. "If they can get more information for that creature, I can make a invention that's the same as that creature to use for my Zachbots and sale it to people to make money!"

* * *

**A/N: I have excited news for you, in the next chapter, you will have horror to make the story... well... the story that have "The Thing." I hope you like this chapter because there will be more coming to this story of "Wild Kratts' The Thing."**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Welcome to a chapter that has alien terror. A chapter that will have horror to the Wild Kratts crew had never face before. Welcome Wild Kratts fan readers to another chapter of "Wild Kratts' The Thing." For this chapter, it will have horror that will scare you for the Wild Kratts' life.**

* * *

Chapter 6: The Rise of The Thing

In the other room where the sled dogs are at, there was complete silent. In the moment of silent, the center dog was shivering as it was growling at the other dogs. The others began to get up and bark at the center dog. The center dog's jaw began to bleed as it was shivering. Then it's face was split into four parts that form a mouth. The parts of the skull was it's teeth with a purple tongue hanging on the middle of the mouth and red long and thin tentacles was starting to emerge beneath it's back and hit the light off. In the darkest, rest of dogs was trying to get away from the thing. One of the dogs was biting off some parts of the cage. The Thing throw up a liquid blob of a substance to one of the dogs trying to get out. Outside of the room, Tony and Ben was walking when they heard barks and noises in the room. They entered the dark room that suddenly was silent. Tony was going to turn on the light with the light switch, but the lights did not went on.

"There might be something with the dogs," said Tony as in the dark cage was a growl.

"Okay Tony stand behind me," said Ben. "I'm going to check what's going on."

As Tony is behind him, Ben was walking slowly towards the door he opens the door and waited for something to come. At the moment, the dogs jump on top of Ben and run out of the room. Ben got his flashlight and turn it on to see the dark. At the light, the Thing was metamorphose more as the dog that was covered with the unknown liquid substance was drying up and the thing's tentacles dragged the stuck dog into it's mouth while another dog was also trying to get out.

"We need the Wild Kratts' help now," said Ben.

Tony then ran out of the room and Ben close the gate with the Thing eating pieces of the dead sled dog while changing it's features. The Wild Kratts crew stop what were they doing as they heard strange noises through the Tortuga.

"Oh come on," complained Zach as he's still watching them from his Zachbot in his plane. "Why are you stopping?!"

Then Tony came in tired to run to them.

"We need help!", said Tony. "There's a thing that's eating the sled dogs!"

"What!", said the crew.

"Jimmy stop the Tortuga, there's a problem in the Tortuga," said Aviva.

"Okay then," said Jimmy-Z before he stop and landed the Tortuga.

As he landed the Tortuga, the Zachbot that was spying on them stop and fly back to the plane. As it entered the plane, Zach was not please with this.

"Really!", shouted Zach. "I need more information to get the invention correctly. Land this plane!"

The plane then landed about 28 feet away from the Tortuga and turn off the camouflage mode. Back at the Tortuga, the crew followed Tony to the room, as they enter, they saw Ben pointing his flashlight to the Thing in the gate. They we're frighten at the sight they're seeing. The Thing now look like an alien with mouths with sharp teeth on the mid-section and a lot of eyes next to the mouths. Martin and Chris were staying shock as they witness it getting the other dog with the tentacles wrapped up.

"No!", shouted Martin before he opened the gate door.

When he did, the Thing use it's tentacles to also get Martin. Martin try to get the tentacles off him, but the Thing try to drag him towards it.

"Martin!", shouted Chris before he ran in and try to help his brother.

As he was trying to help his brother, the Thing was also trying to get Chris. Then Aviva, Koki, and Jimmy-Z ran in to also save the Kratts brothers from the Thing, but then it start to metamorphose even more before flames of fire emerge behind them and start it burning the Thing. The Thing was getting weaker from the flames and died of the painful feeling of the flames consuming it. The tentacles was weak and also died for them to be free. They turn and saw Ben with one flamethrower and Tony with another. They quietly get the fire extinguisher to take out the flames of the dead creature they had encounter.

"What was that Aviva?", asked Martin.

"And how did it get in the cage and kill the dogs?", said Chris.

"I don't know, but we need to get back to study this animal," said Aviva.

As they all left the room and got back to the main room, they only saw the block-shape ice was now hollow and there was nothing in the ice but the ice itself.

"What?! How is this possible for a frozen creature to get out of the ice?", said Aviva.

"We might be in great danger from the Thing," said Martin.

"What make you say that?", asked Koki.

"Because did you remember that one of the sled dogs sniffed it," said Chris. "Then the dog was turn into this Thing."

"But how did it get into a perfect resemble as a dog?", asked Jimmy-Z.

"I don't know yet," said Aviva. "But I'm stilling going study what it is. As I'm studying, I need you guys to keep your eyes open for the creature. It could be danger."

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hope you like the chapter because there will be more horror and more chapters in "Wild Kratts' The Thing." **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Welcome to the new chapter of "The Wild Thing." I changed the title because the first title was little bad for my taste. So change it and now I have write this new chapter for you.**

* * *

Chapter 7: New Problematics 

In another room of the Tortuga, Tony and Ben dragged to burned body of the Thing that mimic one of the sled dogs to the metal table. Aviva was looking at the burned body that made her disgusted on the inside, but on the outside, she was calm enough to be focus on the dead monster.

"Alright, I need you guys to get out," said Aviva.

"Wait why?", asked Ben.

"Well, as I'm studying this creature, I need to be alone to focus on it's feature."

"Well okay, just be careful Aviva," said Tony.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," said Aviva, before she closed the door and the two boys head to HQ.

At the HQ, the Wild Kratts was pasting back and forward, worrying that the Thing can be anywhere in the Tortuga. They stop as they saw Tony and Ben coming.

"It's everything okay?", asked Tony. "This is not like other creatures you have ever seen or heard of?"

"I don't know, but it's a predator, a carnivorous, it can imitate any life form perfectly, and maybe it's not a creature at all," said Chris. "And it's there around in the Tortuga."

"So, it can kill one of us and can turn to one of us," said Jimmy-Z.

"Yeah, so we need to keep our eyes peel and our heads straight," said Martin. "If anything goes wrong, we need to fight it. No matter what it will take to stop it."

"I'll check on the area of the Tortuga, to see if this creature can be anywhere," said Koki.

Back at Zach's plane, he can't wait any longer. He can't let the Wild Kratts win this one. He need to think of something else to get the Thing.

"Zachbots!", commanded Zach as three Zachbots was in front of him as they followed his command. "We need to go in the Tortuga underground for those 'Wild Rats' doesn't know we'll get that creature for my ultimate invention. Now get out and make a hole through the Tortuga, now!"

The three Zachbots went out in the snowy part of the cold land in front of his plane and took out little shovels hands as they start it to dig fast to make a hole. Zach also went out of his plane with his black coat, black gloves in his hands, and black boots to keep him warm upon the storm.

"Zachbots, make sure that no discover mine plane or else I'm not going to get what I want. I need you to check the plane while I'm gone and keep anybody from getting it," said Zach to the rest of the Zachbots in the plane.

He then jump his way in the hole the Zachbots dugged and followed the rest of the way to the Tortuga as the Zachbots continue to dig.

Back at the room Aviva was in, she was writing information about the body of the dead alien in a journal while see was also using the microscope. She only saw cells of a water in the microscope. She begin to take her hypodermic needle gun and inject it in the burned alien. It absorb the blood of the Thing and she release a small amount the blood in the lens the water is in. She look in the eyepiece of the microscope and saw the red alien blood heading towards the water cell. From that moment, the blood cell was connected with the water cell and the cell was turn to the water cell. The blood is now an imitation of the water.

"Oh my," said Aviva in shock. "I have never something like this before."

She began to write more info in the journal. As she did, the water suddenly more by itself and fall off the table. The water then went towards her foot until she got up and went out of the room, without knowing that the water is following her to the HQ.

At the HQ, the crew and the kids were checking where the Thing might be around the Tortuga. As they continue, Aviva then enter the HQ with news in her test.

"Guys, this is not a creature we're dealing with," said Aviva. "This is..."

Before she could finish her results, the Tortuga began to shake as a Zachbot emerge the metal floor with a drill hands. As all of the Zachbots has emerge, Zach also emerge with snow on his coat. Without knowing, the Thing's blood of an imitation of the water went on the legs of one of the individual. Zach then took out his coat and place it on one of the Zachbots.

"I'm back, and if you Wild Rats can't give the creature to me, then I'm going to get the creature myself."

"Okay one, it's Wild Kratts. And two, this 'creature' is not a creature at all," said Chris.

"Well one, Zach doesn't care, and two, I believed that you're lying!", shouted Zach.

Well before the argument was continuing, the Thing that was frozen emerge behind Zach. He looked behind and saw horror as he is face to face with the Thing that had two heads with yellow eyes, mouths with sharpe teeth, and have now brown skin with red blood covering with another large mouth with sharp teeth on the mid-section, sharp claws on all twelve alien fingers, 2 long legs with sharp spikes on the knee and elbow on the 4 long arms. Zach's heart was pumping fast as his fate was going to end with a horrible death.

* * *

**A/N: What's going to happen with Zach? Will he live or will he die in the face of the Thing? And who is going the next thing from another world? Find out at the next chapter of "The Wild Thing."**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello Wild Kratts fans. Are you read the story that is awesome, amazing, suspenseful, and horrifying. Are you ready to read the coolest chapter that you will ever read****. Well, let the story begin!**

* * *

Chapter 8: To the Human Rescue

As Zach was deer on headlights to his fate with Thing, he need to think of something to get him out of this situation.

"Zachbots save me!", he commanded at the top of his lungs.

One of the Zachbots charged at the Thing, pushing it against the wall. Tony and Ben then ran towards the flamethrowers they used early while Chris and Martin was putting on their creature power suits.

"Please don't let that thing eat me," whined Zach as he ran where the Wild Kratts crew was.

As the Zachbots was battling with the Thing, it grab one of the Zachbots arms and tear them off with the first two arms, and the other two arms grabbed the Zachbot and fed it to the large mid-section mouth. The mouth began to bite off the head of the Zachbot, then about a few seconds later, it ate the whole Zachbot. After eating the Zachbot, the remaining two Zachbots didn't want to mess with the Thing and couwarded to Zach with the crew. Then Tony and Ben ran to the Thing and try to use their flamethrowers, until the Thing got the two boys, lifting them off the ground and causing them to drop their weapons.

"Our flamethrowers!", shouted Tony as he panic.

"Come you guys, do something!", shouted Aviva to the Kratts.

"But we need a creature power so powerful to stop it," said Chris.

"Hold on," said Martin. "I might have something."

"Well hurry up!", said Koki. "The Thing is going to kill Tony and Ben!"

As Martin was looking for something on his blue jacket, the Thing was looking at Tony and Ben with it's two eyes on both heads. The right head was looking at Tony and the left head was looking at Ben. The right head was getting ready to kill Tony, but the left head wasn't ready to kill Ben. The Thing let go of Ben, targeting Tony as their victim. At that moment, Martin got another little closed tube, but with light brown fur.

"Here's some lion fur I got from the lion adventure," said Martin.

"Great, now let's hurry before it kills Tony," said Chris.

As their were getting the fur out, Ben got to the Thing and start to make detractions.

"Hey... you big ugly thing!", shouted Ben. "Leave my friend alone!"

The Thing got it's two arms on the left and hit Ben to a wall. He fell to the ground with pain as the Thing was focusing on Tony. As it was ready for the kill, it saw flashes of green and blue to the right and saw Chris and Martin with lion power.

"To the human rescue," said Chris and Martin.

The Thing drop Tony to the ground and went with the rest of the crew and Zach, as the Thing was charging to Chris and Martin. The two brothers move away, making the Thing crashed through the wall with both of it's heads. The Thing got the heads off the wall and begins to metamorphose. The Thing start to have long necks, long as a carpet python, spikes emerging through it's back, and the fingers nails began the grow up to 10 inches.

"This is going to be harder than I thought," said Martin until one of the heads charged towards him like a snake attack.

He moved away the head on time. The Thing then use it's other head to charged Chris. As it did, Chris also moved away on time. Then Chris charged towards the Thing. He use the lion claw to scar the Thing on it's mid-section. He kept on scaring with blood coming out every scar, the large mid-section mouth had the purple tongue to caught two of Chris' hands. Then Thing got Chris with two of it's arms, lifting him above the ground.

"Got your hands off of my brother!", shouted Martin as he charged towards the Thing.

As he was close enough, the Thing use one of the free hands to scratch Martin where the creature disc is in. It started to malfunction, turning him to his regular self without lion power. Martin saw horror as Chris was going to be kill. As the Thing was ready for the kill, suddenly red and yellowish flames attacked the Thing drop Chris, suffering the burning of the flames. It tried to get out before it fell to the ground as a stone, ending it's life. As Chris got up, he and Martin saw Tony and Ben with the flamethrowers. Koki and Jimmy Z got the fire extinguishers and took out the flames, seeing a burned Thing dead.

"What was that thing!", said Zach disgust.

"We were trying to tell you, it's not a creature nor animal," said Aviva. "It's an alien."

"An alien!," said Jimmy Z with shock. "Now we have an alien who can kill and change to one of us."

"Don't worry Jimmy," said Chris. "It's over. It's all over."

"That's right, everything is back to normal," said Martin.

* * *

**A/N: Ah, but it's not. Somebody in the Tortuga HQ is the Thing, but who? What do you think will be the next Thing from another world, find out in the next chapter of "The Wild Thing."**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Welcome my Wild Kratts Fanfiction readers to another bone-chilling chapter of "The Wild Thing." Before we begin, I just wanted have a special thanks to ligersrcool for being my favorite reader, and for reviewing this story. I also like to thanks WILDKRATT14 for the great reviews in the pass. So, I dedicated this chapter to Wild Kratts Fanfiction authors who wrote horror stories of the Wild Kratts, especially "It Ends Tonight," by Wild Kratts Super Fan 1.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Who's The Thing?

At the cold snow storm, Chris, Martin, Aviva, Koki, Jimmy Z, Tony, Ben, and Zach, along side with his two remaining Zachbots, was burying the burned Thing within the snow. They look at it one more time to never forget what happen to the dogs and what happen to themselves.

"Well, we did it," said Chris. "We finally stop it."

"Yeah, I guess we did," said Martin.

"But wait," said Tony. "What if one of us is the Thing right now?"

They all look at each other, wondering if Tony was right. What if one of them was the Thing right now? What if one of them isn't what they seem to be.

"Then we should do a test," said Chris. "Maybe we need to check our blood to see if one of us is the Thing."

"Blood?", whispered Zach as he felt like he was afraid of blood.

The team and Zach went back to the Tortuga HQ to check the blood pack they had in a freezer next to the teleportation. Chris open the door the door and saw that all of the blood pack was cut open. The blood was dripping out of pack.

"Who cut the blood?", asked Chris.

They all look at Zach as they know he's the villain.

"Hey, I didn't do that," said Zach. "I'm scare of blood."

"He's right," said Aviva looking at the freezer. "It wasn't bust open and it might be open already."

"Then who has the key?", asked Martin.

They looked at Koki, for she was the only one who has the key.

"I didn't unlock it," said Koki. "And I left the keys to Jimmy Z."

"That's right," said Jimmy Z. "But I didn't do it."

He check his pockets and realize he doesn't have the keys.

"I think I lost them," said Jimmy Z.

"Great, we don't know who's the Thing," said Tony.

"Alright calm down," Chris said. "We just need to look for more infomation about it."

Chris and Martin began to put their creature power suit, Koki and Jimmy Z was looking at footage they have around the Tortuga, and Aviva head to another room where she was testing the blood sample of the Thing. Zach and his two Zachbots was going to move somewhere else around the Tortuga, until they were stopped by Tony and Ben with their flamethrowers aiming at them.

"Stay right there Zach," said Tony. "You cause a lot of trouble already. You need to stop being the way you are, a monster."

"What's with the flamethrowers?", asked Zach with just interset them two Wild Kratts kids with having those objects.

"We use them for protection to protect ourselves," said Ben.

"Against what? Animals? People?"

"Will you shut your mouth!", said Tony. "To tell your dark heart the truth, we just take them out to warn the animals who want to attack us, but we never use them until now."

As the talk between Tony and Zach grew, Ben was walking away to look for Aviva. As he came to a hallway, he saw Aviva was getting out of a room.

"Hey Aviva," said Ben. "What are you doing? Are you suppose to be helping us check who's the Thing."

Aviva stop at the middle and look at him. He then saw splatter of blood on her clothes and face as she went to another room. Ben was walking to the room she exited. As he enter the room, he saw his and Tony's remaining sled dogs chop into pieces. He hold his stomach like he was going to throw up in disgust of the horror. He head out of the room to find Aviva entering the room where she was doing the blood sample of the Thing. He follow her towards the room and opened the door. It was dark in the room and he can't see anything. He turn on light and saw nothing but the objects Aviva used for the blood sample. As he was walking more within the room, the door began to close as Aviva was closing it and was preparing to strike at Ben with an ax she haded with her.

As Chris and Martin had their creature power suit on, they heard a noise. It was crashing noises. Chris and Martin went towards the room. As they went towards the door that lead them to the noises, they also heard shouting.

"Get back over here you monster!", shouted Aviva.

As Chris and Martin enter the room, there was destroyed test objects, torn walls, and in the room was Aviva, raising the ax to Ben.

"Aviva don't do it!", shouted Chris.

She didn't listen to him as rage was within her. She strike Ben, but he moved just in time. As she miss, Chris and Martin ran to her. They tried to hold her away from Ben, but she knee Chris in the stomach and kick Martin on his foot. She push them away and got the ax. She then ran towards Ben, but she stopped as flames was between her and Ben. As she looked behind and saw Chris with Ben's flamethrower.

"Get away from Ben," said Chris. "Now!"

Aviva backed away from Ben.

"Now drop the ax!", commanded Chris.

She dropped the ax and Martin walk to her to take her back to HQ. As they left, Ben went to Chris and they walk out. As they made it to HQ, Tony saw blood on Aviva, and so did the others.

"What happened!", said Tony.

"Aviva was going to kill Ben, but we stop her," said Martin.

"So she's the Thing!", said Jimmy Z.

"I'm not the Thing!", said Aviva.

"She is!", said Zach. "We need to stop her before she kill us all!"

As all eyes was towards Aviva, Ben then drop as something was wrong with him.

"Ben!", said Tony as he ran to Ben.

"I'm having a heart attack!", shouted Ben as he was trying to breath. "I... can't... breath!"

"We need to help him!", said Tony.

* * *

**A/N: Is Aviva the Thing? Is Ben going to Ben alright? Are they going to survive the Thing any longer? Find out at the next chapter of "The Wild Thing."**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Welcome my Wild Kratts fan reader, to another horrifying and alien terror of "The Wild Thing." This chapter is my favorite chapter to make, because it's based upon the iconic scene from "The Thing." I hope you guys like it.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Chest Defibrillation

As Koki and Jimmy Z got Ben on the circle metal test table with the heart monitor and the defibrillator, Chris with Ben's flamethrower, Martin with his new creature suit, and Tony with his flamethrower was aiming towards Aviva as she was at the corner of the HQ. Chris was at the left, along side with Martin, as Tony was at the right, along side with Zach with his Zachbots with him.

"Why did you want to kill my friend?", said Tony in anger.

"I need to kill him," said Aviva. "He's the Thing."

"Stop lying Aviva!", said Tony with more anger.

"Aviva, are you the Thing?", asked Chris with Ben's flamethrower aiming at Aviva.

"For the last time, I'm not the Thing," said Aviva. "Ben is!"

"What makes you think Ben is the Thing?", asked Martin. "How do you know Ben might be the Thing."

When Koki and Jimmy Z connected the heart monitor on Ben. Ben was breathing quickly as the heart monitor measure his heart beat fast. As Ben stop breathing, the heart monitor measure his heart with no beep. It was a straight line in the heart monitor, knowing that Ben is dead.

"No, don't give up Ben," said Koki as she was pumping on Ben's chest.

"You killed my friend!", shouted Tony as he was about to use his flamethrower in action.

"Wait, let me tell why I'm not the Thing," said Aviva.

**Aviva's Flashback **

When she enter to one of the room, their was the escape sled dogs. There was three dogs, but one of them was acting different. The dog began the metamorphose. It split into two face, and it began to attack the other dogs. Aviva saw an ax on her left and got it. As the Thing began to kill the two remaining dogs with two faces, Aviva strike the Thing with the ax. As she kill the Thing, she also kill the two injured dogs to prevent them from becoming the Thing. As she went out of the room, she heard Ben calling her.

"Hey Aviva," said Ben. "What are you doing? Are you suppose to be helping us check who's the Thing."

She looked at him and found disgust in Ben's look. She then went back in the room when she was studying the blood, hearing Ben coming over to the room she killed the dogs. As Ben was coming in, Aviva went behind the door as Ben was entering the room. Ben was walking to the microscope. Aviva closed the door slowly and quietly. Then she saw Ben's gloves on his left hand torn with blood. His left hand touch the remaining blood-water and absorbs the blood. She realize that Ben is the Thing. She then raise the ax at Ben. She then was about to strike, but Ben moved in time and Aviva strike the table. She then saw Bell climbing on the wall, and she strike the ax on the wall he was climbing on.

"Get back over here you monster!", shouted Aviva as Ben was climbing on the ceiling.

He then landed, but Aviva had a good chance. She then raise the ax to Ben, until she heard the Wild Kratts.

"Aviva don't do it!", shouted Chris.

**End of Flashback**

Zach was looking at the Wild Kratts crew. He then found a scalpels behind him. He got it and hide it behind his back, planning to kill them and escape for later.

"Now you know I'm not the Thing," said Aviva to the Wild Kratts and Tony. "I kill the dogs so the Thing won't come again. But now it has from Ben."

"Jimmy, use the defibrillator," said Koki.

"Okay," said Jimmy Z. "Clear!"

He use the defibrillator on Ben. Ben heart beat ones before it still remain silence dead. Koki check Ben's heart, only realizing that he's still dead.

"Don't you see," said Aviva. "Ben is the Thing."

"If Aviva is telling the truth," said Martin. "That means..."

As they realize that Ben is the Thing, they looked as they saw Jimmy Z trying to use the defibrillator on Ben again. Not knowing that Ben is the Thing.

"Jimmy don't...", shouted Aviva.

"Clear!", shouted Jimmy Z.

As he was going to put the defibrillator on Ben's chest again, but a large mouth emerge on Ben's stomach with Ben's ribcage as sharp teeth, bite Jimmy Z on his arms. He scream as the pain was coming to him. He try to get his arms out of the giant mouth, but his arms came off as it began to chew his arms. He then scream more until he fell to the ground and died.

"Jimmy!", shouted Koki as Jimmy Z was killed.

"Koki get away from Ben!", shouted Aviva.

Koki ran to the group and stay with Aviva and Zach as Chris, Martin, and Tony was going to deal with the Thing. Ben's stomach began to act strange as green tentacles began to emerge on his stomach from the large mouth. As it happen, something emerge from his stomach. They saw a spider-like creature that was made out of Ben's intestines and organs and has the long intestine as the neck, and the head was the head of the Thing as the body which was at the ceiling with six legs, stuck into Ben. Tony was going to use his flamethrower, but Ben was screaming in pain.

"Tony!", shouted Ben. "Help me!"

Tony drop his flamethrower to not hurt his befriend, but Chris use Ben's flamethrower to burn the Thing. The Thing was burning as Ben began to scream loudly.

"Stop it!", shouted Tony. "That's my friend."

"It's not Ben," said Martin. "Not anymore."

As The Thing was burning in flames, Ben's neck began to stretch as he was screaming in pain. Tony was shocked and hurt to see his friend dies as the Thing. Koki was going to put out the fire with the fire extinguisher, but Chris and Martin didn't let her.

"Wait Koki," said Chris. "Let it burn for a few seconds."

"But I need to...", said Koki before someone interrupt her.

"Just wait!" said Martin.

Ben's neck began to tear as it stretch. His neck on the inside was green as it stretch, tearing the inside. The neck full tear as Ben's head was sliding off the table as Ben was still screaming from the pain.

"Okay, now put it out," said Martin as he wanted the flames to stop burning.

Koki use the fire extinguisher to put out the flames to kill the Thing that was hiding in Ben. On the floor, Ben's head began to metamorphose, it grew eight spider legs out and the eyes stretch as a snail eyes. As Koki put out the flames, the crew came towards the burned Thing. Zach also came to see how a boy became a monster, a alien that can kill and transform into a living things. The Thing was hiding behind the teleportation as everyone was looking at it's hiding place. Tony came and saw Ben, dead. Dead to never see Tony again. Dead to never be connected to Tony for their friendship. As they all look at the burned parts of the Thing, the Thing try to escape from the door behind them. Chris, Tony, and Zach looked and saw the Thing as Ben's head trying to escape behind them.

"You got to be kidding me," complain as the Thing was not dead yet.

Tony began to have anger as a wild animal, wanting revenge. He use his flamethrower to burn off the Thing. It began to rotten before it died among the flames.

* * *

**A/N: Well, it took a long time for me to made this chapter, but I did it. Now Jimmy Z is the first to die and Ben is the first to become the Thing from the crew. Now we have Chris, Martin, Aviva, Koki, Tony, and Zach, with two of his Zachbots still alive, but long? Find that out at the next chapter of "The Wild Thing."**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Welcome my readers, to another horrifying chapter of "The Wild Thing." Before we begin, this chapter was edited and rewritten by WILDKRATT14. This is a special collaboration of XxSkullCandyxX and WILDKRATT14. By the way, this chapter is dedicated to ligersrcool for liking my story, and WILDKRATT14 for helping me with this chapter. Let this story begin!**

* * *

Chapter 11: Preparing for the Blood Sample Test

As the Thing was all burned up, the Wild Kratts got the burned alien with a long leather sheet to drag it towards the transportation room, where all of the transportation invention has been. As they dragged the dead alien to the transportation room, they couldn't believe that this is happening.

"This is crazy," said Martin. "I mean we always try to save creature from danger. We try to get our villains to also help to save creature's lifes. We also try to help prevent pollution and other danerous things going they're going through, andfixed our mistakes, but this? This is something far more dangerous than we have ever known."

"Don't worry brother," said Chris. "We could do this."

"Do what!?", shouted Martin. "We lost Jimmy Z and Ben. I don't want the others to die from the Thing."

"It's going to be fine," said Chris. "We need to stuck together, as a team."

They walk back to the HQ and found the remaining crew with Tony. Tony was on the ground with blood draining down on the floor from a stab wound on his mid-section.

"What happened!", said Chris.

"It's Zach," said Koki. "He stab Tony to escape from the Tortuga."

"We can't let him get out," said Martin.

"Don't worry," said Aviva as she walked to the Tortuga's computer and press a button. "He's not going nowhere."

Zach was running with the scalpel he stabbed Tony as his two Zachbots was with him. But then, the Tortuga began ti go to the safety lockdown mode. It closes every enterence of the Toruga and every way to get in.

"Oh no," worried Zach. "We're stuck in the Tortuga with those Wild Killers. Zachbots, drill through the door before..."

"Zach!," shouted Chris.

Zach looked and saw Chris and Martin still with their creature power suits.

"What do you think you doing?"

"I'm trying not to get kill from you Wild Killers," said Zach with the scalpel ready to strike.

"Look, we need to stick together to make sure the Thing don't come again," said Martin.

"I'm not going to have that Thing to get me," said Zach.

"Zach," said Chris. "It's going to be okay. We just to do a blood sample test on all of us. Including you."

There was silent before Zach put down his weapon.

"Fine," said Zach before he come to the Wild Kratts.

Back to the trashed HQ, the Wild Kratts and Zach with his Zachbots came and saw chairs four chairs with a long rope that was strong material from the spider adventure.

"We need most people be tied to the chairs," said Aviva. "To make sure that one of us can't get away as the Thing."

"That's a brillant idea," said Chris. "Is Tony alright?"

"Yes he is," said Koki as she patched up Tony with the first aid kit at one of the seat at the second chair.

"I'm okay," said Tony. "I just need to stay here."

"That's good," said Martin. "But we need to check on Jimmy Z."

"Why?", asked Koki. "Is he already dead?"

"Well need to make sure that all of us is here to do this test," said Chris. "And we don't know if the Thing is in Jimmy right now."

They then looked at Jimmy Z dead armless body to check if Chris can be right.

"Okay then," said Aviva. "All of you are going to be tested as me and Koki are testing the blood sample."

"No," said Chris. "All of you are going to be tied while me and Martin wil check the blood samples."

"Why?"', said Aviva.

"Because Chris and I know that we're not the Thing," said Martin.

As they were told, Aviva and Koki brought the dead Jimmy to near burned table and began to tie up the body with the rope.

"Okay Aviva, bring your needle gun to get everyones blood," said Chris. "But wash it before you use it."

"Okay Chris," said Aviva before she washed with the clean water on the water bottle they have.

"Zach," said Martin. "You need to seat on one of the chairs."

"Okay," said Zach before he walked to the fourth chair.

Koki finished tied up Jimmy Z and seat to the first chair, next to Tony.

As Aviva finished washing the needle gun, she then got small wided cups that has everyone's one names taped on each cup, and a small copper wire. Then she gave the Wild Kratts stuff they'll need for the test before she went to the third chair, next to Koki and Tony.

"Okay Zach," said Chris. "Now command your Zachbots to tie you guys."

"Zachbots, tied me and the rest of the people sitting with me, tie up," commanded Zach.

As he commanded, the Zachbots started to tied everyone who's seating on the chairs with the rope. As they finished to tie them up, the Zachbots went next the Wild Kratts.

"Now, we begin our test," said Chris before he lined up the cups and got the needle gun, and Martin got the copper wire and Tony's flamethrower.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, this going to get intreseting to read, who do you think is going to be the Thing? Find out at the next chapter of "The Wild Thing." And again, I like to thanks WILDKRATT14, for helping me to make this chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Welcome my readers, to another chapter of the ultimate alien horror, "The Wild Thing." Before we begin, it was written by XxSkullCandyxX, edited by WILDKRATT14, and chapter by WILDKRATT14 and XxSkullCandyxX. **

* * *

Chapter 12: The Blood Sample Test

Chris was walking to the four people that was tied to four chairs, Koki, Aviva, Tony, and Zach. Chris first use the needle on Koki first. It began to absorb the blood to the needle. As it was full, Chris then put her blood in the cup that was labeled her name. After he release the blood, he then walk up to Aviva. As he did, he pulled out a napkin and wiped the needle, where the remaining blood of Koki was on.

"Such to make sure," said Chris. "I'm going to wipe the remaining blood of everybody I gave the shots to."

Aviva then smile that Chris could understand science before he gave her the shot. The needle gun absorbing her blood and then he release her blood to the cup that labeled her name. He then wiped Aviva's blood out with the same napkin and walk to Tony.

"Don't worry Tony," said Chris. "This isn't going to hurt."

"Okay Chris," said Tony before Chris use the needle gun on Tony.

It didn't hurt as the blood was being absorbed and then he release the blood to the cup that was labeled his name. He then wiped off Tony's blood as he was walking up to Zach.

"Zach, it's not going to hurt," said Chris. "You won't feel a pain."

"He's right Zach," said Martin. "It doesn't hurt."

As Zach believed, he nodded. Chris then use the needle gun to Zach as it didn't hurt for him. The needle then absorb the blood, and Chris release it in the cup that labeled his name.

"Don't forget Jimmy Z Chris," said Martin.

Chris nodded as he wiped the blood off with the same napkin. He walk towards Jimmy Z's dead body and injected the needle gun. The needle absorb the blood and Chris release the blood to the cup that was labeled with his name. He then regroup with Martin and two of the Zachbots. As he did, the Wild Kratts was about to begin the test when Aviva interrupted.

"Hey," said Aviva. "You need to get your blood too."

"You heard her Chris," said Martin as he shown his arm to get ready to get his blood.

Chris then wiped Jimmy's blood off and use the needle gun on Martin. It absorb the blood and Chris release it to the cup that was labeled with Martin's name. As he did, he then wiped the blood off to use the gun upon himself. As the blood absorbed, the blood is release on a cup that was labeled with his name.

"Okay then," said Martin. "We got everyone's blood, now what."

"Use the cooper wire," said Aviva. "Heated with the flamethrower and put it in each blood."

As she told them what to do, Martin was heating the cooper wire with Tony's flamethrower as Chris got one of the cup that was filled will blood. The cup he got was... himself. As Martin finished heating the blood, he then was about to put it to the blood.

"This is why we're testing," said Chris as Martin put the heated cooper wire and the heated wire cooled off from the blood. Nothing happen.

He then heated the cooper wire again as Chris got Martin's blood. Martin then put the heated wire to his blood and nothing happened as the blood cooled it off.

"Now let's try it on Jimmy Z," said Chris as he got Jimmy's blood and Martin started to reheat the wire.

Everyone's heart was beating within silent as they were worried if Jimmy Z could be the Thing. As Martin put the heated wire to Jimmy Z's blood, the wire just cooled off. As again, nothing happened.

"So Jimmy's not the Thing," said Koki.

"No he's not," said Chris. "But someone is."

Martin then again to heat the cooper and Chris pick somebody's blood. Zach then looked at them with a anger face as he believed this won't work.

"This test is nothing but a fail," said Zach. "This doesn't mean a thing."

"You know I thought you might said that," said Chris. "You could if be the one who got the blood pack opened. So we're doing you last."

As Chris got somebody's blood and Martin put the heated cooper wire, the blood flees off the cup and went away.

"Who is it?", asked Zach. "Who's the Thing."

Chris then shown the cup and the cup was labeled...

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhanger! I thought was going to reveal who's the Thing in this chapter, but I thought, " what if I could do this choosing thing at the end of the chapter like WILDKRATT14?" So, I decided to have you, the readers to choose who's the Thing. The choices are:**

**•A.) Tony**

**•B.) Aviva**

**•C.) Koki**


End file.
